Syuni kiss: to the lord in the sky who answers me
by kissmesoftlytillidie
Summary: Malice Mizer song fic! Atem had ro be married in order to become Pharoah, since the bloodline of women is sent down by the women. In fact, he had to marry his sister. But back then, it was necessary, and Yamket minded less then he thought she would.


_**Hold on...you're gonna be okay.  
Sombody...help us...**_

* * *

Atem clutched his wife to his chest. "Yamket!" he shouted. "Hold on! You'll be alright. Isis! Isis! Are you here?" The ground was a terrible battleground, everything dark and ruined and filled with the shadow realm.

* * *

_Ah...the phrase I cried in your last moments was the one you kept repeating _

_Was your prayer answered?..._

_You lie before me as you are in my memories _

_Ah...your words are the final words that no one should know _

_I was passing by and now embrace you, with a trembling finger I trace your cheek_

**Ah...kimi ga kuri-kaesu hitorigoto wa kimi no saigo ni boku ga sakenda kotoba **

**Inori ga tadoita no ka...me no mai ni kioku no mama no kimi ga iru **

**Ah...kimi ga kuri-kaesu hitorigoto wa dare mo shiru hazu mo nai saigo no kotoba **

**Kake-yotta boku wa kimi o daki furueru yubi de hoho o nazoru**

* * *

"Atem...," Yamket forced out, a bubble of blood appearing in the left corner of her mouth, the one facing Atem. He was afraid to touch it. "My soul is gone, now..." She looked so beautiful, like the day they met. The day she had been born... that day, was the most perfect day of his life, even though he was only one. "Atem...," she cried as she clutched at his cloak, at his chest. "I loved you, even though you are my brother. It wasn't a marriage of convenience, it was because you were the best for the throne, not Seth... he loves you he really does." A shudder ran down her spine and she convulsed. Blood was filling her lungs and her brain, reaking havok on her nervous system as well. He was fighting Set, and she saved him. She took the brute of Obelisk's attack, because her brother was also her husband, and the Pharoah. He had resigned himself to this, but for her to say that it was real love...

* * *

_Ah...to the lord who dwells in the sky that granted my prayers _

_I make one more wish "Return to her her heart"_

**Ah...boku no negai o kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e **

**Mou ichido negai o kanaete "Kanojo ni kokoro o modoshite"**

* * *

Yamket had another husband, before, and already there was a grand child, that was his grand child but not his blood. Her blood, so beautiful and pouring down her chin. "I never loved Anukamun." She never had... he would have made a terrible king, Atem's lost cousin. "I wanted my children to be yours always. Yamket is only a baby, not even weaned. Tell my captain... to take care of her." Her eyes began to glaze over.

"Obelisk! Slyfer! Raaaaaaa!" Atem shouted at the sky. "Please, you have saved my kingdom! Save my wife! Return her soul from the underworld, so that she can not perish!"

* * *

_You gaze at the sky with lifeless eyes _

_As if you know the place to which you must return_

**Sumetai hitomi de sora o mitsumeteru **

**Kaeru beki bashou o shitte iru ka no youni

* * *

**

"They are calling," Yamket stared upward, unable to move her eyes to her husband's. "The shadows have claimed my soul, husband. It is only the millinium items that keep me here this long."

_

* * *

_

_To the lord who dwells in the sky that granted my prayers _

_I make one more wish "Return to her her heart"_

**Ah...boku no negai o kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e **

**Mou ichido negai o kanaete "Kanojo ni kokoro o modoshite"**

* * *

"No!" Atem shouted out, defying the sky. "Please, Obelisk, stop this torment!"

* * *

_To the lord who dwells in the sky that granted my prayers_

_I make one final wish "Let her rest in peace"_

**Ah...boku no negai o kanaete kureta sora ni yadoru aruji e**

**Saigo no negai o kanaete "Kanojo o yasuraka ni nemurasete"**_

* * *

_

Yamket shuddered, and blood began coming faster then he had ever seen. Shadow deaths were usually quick and done. "My soul," she cried. "My soul has returned! Now I can die for real!" She turned to really look at her husband. "Ra is a just god, my Pharoah. It was me who stepped between Slyfer and Obelisk. Do not hate the gods, as you hate yourself." With a smile, she closed her eyes and cried one last time. Then she was gone, just like that. _

* * *

_

With cold fingers I trace the tearstains on your cheek 

_In a trembling voice "Return to the sky" I repeat_

**Sumetai yubi de namida no ato o nazoru**

**Furueru koe de "Sora ni kaeshite" to kuri-kaesu**

* * *

"I love you..." He kissed her eyelids and cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips. "May Ra guide your feet, and the scales of judgement find you worthy!"


End file.
